Being The Jones's
by I Didn't Choose The Thug Life
Summary: Renesmee Cullen has just moved to Crystal, California with her parents and sisters Marissa, Melissa and Tara so they can have a safe life. In Crystal there's a school for people like them,vampires and other creatures alike. What happens when Nessie begins to fall for Jacob Black, the hottest boy at school? Well nothing, at least until his girlfriend finds out.


**I decided to write this after reading a story called Celebrity High on Quotev.**

**Renesmee Cullen has just moved to Crystal, California with her parents and sisters Marissa, Melissa and Tara so they can have a safe life. In Crystal there's a school for people like them, half-vampires and other creatures alike. What happens when Nessie begins to fall for Jacob Black, the hottest boy at school? Well nothing, at least until his girlfriend finds out.**

**Tara Samantha Cullen - **Ellen Page

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen - **Emma Roberts

**Marissa Charlotte Cullen - **Holland Roden

**Melissa Michelle Cullen -** Emma Stone

* * *

"Look Honey." My mother Isabella, said from next to me in the drivers seat. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Although she knew there was nothing that could change my mind about moving to California, Mom still tried.

It had been only five days since I was taken from my middle school which I had attended for the third time in my immortal life. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't full vampire like my parents, my sisters and I were half vampires.

My elder sisters Melissa and Marissa were born when my mom was still human, that was the painful, old-fashioned way of doing it and my father was nothing if not old fashioned. My older sister Tara and I were born the more modern way of doing it.

Almost 120 years ago my grandfather Carlisle Cullen, made a serum that helped female vampires get pregnant. It wasn't that complicated to use, it was basically anti-freeze to unfreeze the eggs. Melissa and Marissa were actually born in 1903 although Tara wasn't born until 1997 and me 1998, so you could say they had almost a century on us.

Today is my 15th birthday and I'd officially be able to start high school and I'd stop aging next year.

"Yeah," I said quietly, staring at the large house out the window. "It's nice." I said before getting out of my father's Volvo.  
The moving truck my father Edward was driving parked behind us with the back facing our car. The door slid up to reveal Marissa looking happier than Roger Ebert and fresher than a daisy.

"We've arrived!" She announced striking a pose with her arms in the air.

"Your happiness is making me want to kick you in the vagina." Tara said coming around the truck with a box. Melissa, who was also in the back of the truck with Marissa, came forward and sucked in a breath.

"That sounds painful." She observed, but Tara just rolled her eyes and went up the pathway to our new house. I grabbed my barely occupied white basket out of the back seat and made my way towards the house, but stopped before I could take one step up the pathway.

"C'mon Ness." Marissa said coming from behind me carrying a box marked 'DROP IT AND YOU DIE', It was probably her make-up. "It won't be that bad."

"Yeah." Melissa agreed coming up on the other side of me with a box marked 'I'LL PAY YOU $20 IF YOU LOSE IT', I was certain they were her school books. "It's no different than the last time we moved."

"That's easy for you to say." I said. "You've been around for over a century, not all of us make friends like bird houses in shop class."

"True." They agreed simultaneously before walking up the pathway to our house. Sometimes I wanted to hate them for being so unnaturally charming, but it's like trying to hate a baby dressed in a ninja costume, not possible.

"Perk up Ness." My dad said coming up beside me and pulling me into a side hug. "You're going to love it."

"How can I 'perk up' if we keep moving?" I asked shifting the basket. "You and mom don't give me enough time to settle in any place before we move. When people ask me where I'm from I have to say Minnesota through New York."

"We're gonna be here for awhile." Dad said. "We're among people like us and we won't have to worry about hiding. You can finally have a normal life. He kissed my head before sighing. "We're gonna have a good life here Nessie." He said before following my sisters into the house.

"Buck up Nessie." I said to myself. "Dad's right, we gotta give this place a chance. " I sighed for what had to be the 20th time that day before going up the walk way myself.


End file.
